Air conditioning (AC) systems for electrical enclosures can include an economizer assembly to allow circulation of fresh, outdoor air into the enclosures. This can maintain the quality of the indoor air as well as save energy by reducing the work done by a mechanical cooling system.
While current AC systems for larger-sized electrical enclosures use economizers, they require fairly large additional attachments or custom housings to incorporate the economizer assemblies. The increased size of the housing or complicated construction of the additions can greatly increase costs of these AC systems. Smaller AC systems often do not include an economizer assembly to prevent increased costs of requiring such a large and/or complex footprint to air condition a small space.
In addition, conventional economizer assemblies use rotating damper assemblies to control multiple vent or port openings. The multiple damper assemblies require multiple motor control devices, increasing initial costs for the AC system, as well as maintenance costs for the control devices. Also, the rotating damper blades often do not sufficiently seal the vent openings, creating air leakage issues for the AC system.